


Sensation

by skyeward



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Autism Spectrum, F/F, Sensory seeking, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeward/pseuds/skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera is constantly seeking new sensory input, and she finds it in Zera Cadash's facial hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensation

Eschewing the colourful patchwork couch that dominated Sera’s room, Zera Cadash sat quite comfortably on the old wooden floor, a stack of papers resting on her knee and her eyes glazed over completely. There was, it seemed, an extremely finite limit on her ability to read about the intricacies of Nevarran law. She sighed.

  
A hand ran down along her arm, fingers brushing along the curve of a well-toned bicep, and she looked over her shoulder to see Sera, stretched out on her stomach with a somewhat pensive look on her face.

“Something the matter?”

“Nah. Wanna see how y’feel. Or somethin’, dunno. Whatever. I’ll stop.”

“No, don’t!”

Zera reached up to hold the slender hand in place, smiling a little at the contrast in the shape and colour of their fingers. Sera chuckled and shifted on the couch to free her other hand, ruffling Zera’s hair briefly.

“Like that, do you?”

“…Maybe.”

A few moments passed in silence, Zera managing to make it through another dense page - in what universe this could be called a ‘summation’, she didn’t know - while Sera continued her explorations.

Small, callused hands rubbed her head, her arms, explored the small row of buttons down her right shoulder and the edges and seams of her sleeveless smock, still sooty from the forge. Even her ears were treated to Sera’s attention - that tickled a bit, and Zera chuckled.

“Find what you’re looking for?” She asked, flipping a page with rapidly waning enthusiasm.

“Not yet,” Sera answered seriously, stealing the dwarf’s free hand to inspect each of her fingers and the dense, springy hair along the top of her arm. She rubbed that lightly for a moment, making a thoughtful humming noise, before apparently finding it unsatisfactory and releasing the thickly-muscled arm back to its owner.

Zera quickly flipped to the next page before she lost her arm again, but Sera’s attention had moved on. She ran one finger down the wide bridge of Zera’s nose and across her eyebrows and cheekbones, then briefly followed the zig-zag of her brand before sliding across the stubble on her cheek.

Sera froze, and Zera glanced up at her curiously, trying not to turn her head too much and dislodge the wandering hand. Before she could say anything, though, Sera spoke in a soft, almost dreamy voice.

“This…this I like.”

“Yeah? Wish I could grow it thicker.”

Sera’s hand started to move again, rubbing back and forth across the stubble with a slow, steady rhythm for a few moments before she spoke again.

“Nah. Nah, ‘s good like this. All…rubby.” She rubbed harder for a second, and Zera could hear the grin in her face. “Rubby, rubby!”

“Lucky you,” the dwarf chuckled, tilting her head a bit to give Sera better access. “This is about as long as it ever gets.”

“‘S nice.”

“I’m glad.”

When Josephine found them later, she couldn’t bring herself to bother them despite the fact that she’d been searching for the Inquisitor for the better part of an hour. They looked so peaceful, Zera fast asleep with a stack of papers by her side and her head resting on the edge of the couch, Sera fast asleep behind her with one hand resting on a dark cheek, and both of them snoring fit to wake the dead.


End file.
